


Your a dog MC

by Skyrim_Deathbell



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Lazy writter so this is garbage, Paws and Claws Event, Wish Fulfillment, late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrim_Deathbell/pseuds/Skyrim_Deathbell
Summary: So I just finished the event Paws and Claws story line, am a bit sad that MC did not become a animal hybrid, which I am kind of questioning because Luke knew what that syrup did and he didn't become a animal hybrid either...? So here is some wish fulfillment. Sorry if it is kind of short , wrote most of it on a whim.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Your a dog MC

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the fandom, this is rather lazy and I wrote this completely on a whim at like 3 am for some reason... I kind of thought my first contribution was going to be a delivery from the angst train, but that can be my next contribution I guess.

“That's the last vial! If you break it ,it'll take another week to-” Luke started in a rather high pitched panicked tone, before realizing that his efforts were fruitless between the catified brothers. 

“Oh...”

“Whoops...” Mammon said as the broken shards dropped from his finger, and he swiftly made his first escape attempt from Lucifer of the evening.

“I didn't do it” Satan stated as though that would shift the blame solely to Mammon. Lucifer's shouts echoed as he chased the two out of the room would confirm that this is not the case. 

“I guess we're stuck like this for another week” Belephegor stated sighing. 

“It can't be help” MC dramatically feigned a sigh . 

The twins both accepted their fate before MC was stricken with the most bizarre pain in her gut. Letting out a sharp gasp, MC crumpled down to her knees being struck with a sudden wave of dizziness, and then she felt fine. As she stood up the remaining brothers and Luke looked shocked. 

“Your a dog!” Leviathan screech ; probably somewhat disappointed that she wasn't a cat girl, but he would accept this.

“ I thought the syrup didn't effect humans...?” MC groggily asked tilting her head as on of her ears flopped to the side.

“No , it effects human. Demons have a faster metabolism , so it probably took it longer for the potion to effect you,” Luke stated. Only succumbing a minute later to his own change. Instead of him turning into a chihuahua he sprouted horns and the appearance of a dear. 

“At least your not not the only herbivore now” MC said to Leviathan, smiling and slightly wagging her tail. Leviathan blushed heavily for reasons unknown to MC. Lucifer soon reentered the room bringing with him a gust of despair as Satan and Mammon followed after him. It was quite a unusual circumstance to see Mammon free so soon after he upset Lucifer. Another head tilt later gained MC more screeches. She was content dealing with the chaotic brothers when a ball passed threw the air. MC unable to control her instincts threw herself at it. Before she knew it she brought it to a smug looking Asmodeus. 

“I guess you just love my fetching looks” he flirted slyly, before getting intercepted by Mammon whom quickly screamed to get away from his human. It was only them that it started. An itch. She raised her hand to her head in order to relieve the sensation from her body, as she scratch more and more , it did not seem to satisfy the itch. Relief only came when a different hand began to worry itself on her head, she relaxed into the feeling. 

As she turned to look at her savior she found Beelzebub gently scratching her scalp. MC thanked him before excusing herself to her room. Although dogs were a rather tamed and friendly animal she did not wish to excuse herself as she settled into her temporary new form.


End file.
